When He Goes Too Far
by MileySmilez
Summary: Jake and Miley have been together for months now, and Jake is wanting more from their relationship. But Miley doesn't. She'll do anything to avoid the dreaded S word. Contains a LITTLE bit of sexual content. Meant to discourage sex, not encourage.


Part One:

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Note: This story has a little bit of semi-sexual stuff. But not much!!! It's mostly about doing the RIGHT thing. Jake's also really a jerk. In case you don't get it, I'm trying to **_**discourage **_**sex before marriage, NOT **_**encourage. **_

This felt so right, so good. Miley wanted more, more, more! More than her companion could supply her. But how she wished that this could amount to something more, more than just a one-shot gig. Jake finally broke the kiss and wiped the sugary lip gloss off his lips.

"Thanks," he said. "That was nice." Miley rolled her eyes. "Nice? That's the only adjective you could give me? I've finally paid some attention to you, and nice is all you can say?" Jake smiled. "I'm sorry, but it was just a kiss. Nothing more."

Miley froze. She knew what he was implying. "Jake," she said very uncomfortably. "I'm only fifteen." "And I'm a hot movie star. And you're a hot pop star slash not pop star. I think it we can afford to bend the rules." Miley began inching her way towards the door of her room.

"Miley…" "Jake, no! I'm not getting into that. Not until I'm married." "Well, then, you'd better hope I propose to you now." Jake grabbed Miley fiercely and began kissing her all over and he started to work his hands down to her jacket's zipper. She managed to gain control and slapped him across the face. "Jake! Stop it. If you want to have sex, then go talk with Mikayla."

"Why would I want to? You're all ready for the occasion." Jake was looking at Miley's body. "What are you…?" Miley looked down. She was completely naked. She screeched and covered her body up. All of the sudden, Jake multiplied by at least a million and all of them were getting closer. His voice changed and he cackled maniacally. Miley screamed and tried to bolt, but she was cemented on the floor. And then, when they finally reached her, she woke up.

It was just a dream! A horrible, horrible, horrible dream. Miley had been worried ever since Jake had told her he'd wish that they could be more…well…intimate. Miley had gasped and pointed to her purity ring, and he told her that she had to sacrifice sometimes for her boyfriends, if she ever got anything from acting like such a virgin. Miley had told him she needed some time alone. He shrugged and left.

Miley had never gotten to "second base." She'd barely cleared first. And she was very proud. The God like thing would be to not have sex until you're married legally. And Miley, being a proud Christian, was going to stay that way. But Jake was going to come back today, and she knew he'd bring up the subject again.

She went downstairs, got a cup of juice, and sipped. She played with the breakfast laid out in front of her. "Darling," said Mr. Stewart. "What's wrong?" Miley knew that she couldn't tell him the truth. He'd forbid her from seeing Jake again, even though she loved him. "I just didn't sleep too well, Daddy," she lied. She'd tell him the truth. Just not now.

_Knock, knock._

"Why, that must be Jake!" exclaimed Mr. Stewart, rushing through the door. "What's he doing here so early in the morning?" Sadly, Mr. Stewart finally trusted Jake enough to let him and Miley be alone. Before she and Jake talked, Miley would be ecstatic! But now she was scared.

"Hello, Mr. Stewart," Jake greeted as he stepped inside and took off his leather coat. He was wearing a tight tee shirt and skater jeans. Miley knew it was to impress her. "Morning, Jake. Miley's still in her pajamas, if you want to, you know, wait here while she changes."

"Um, if it's alright with you, Mr. Stewart, I'll go upstairs with her and help her pick out a cute outfit." Mr. Stewart raised his eyebrows. "Okay, then, here's the deal. You guys go upstairs together, Jake helps Miley, then Miley comes downstairs, shows me the outfit without changing, then Jake stays down here while Miley goes and changes," instructed Mr. Stewart. "Jake, if you watch my little girl change, you won't be able to watch _anything _for a very long time."

Jake looked a little disappointed, although Miley could tell that he'd already found at least five ways to get what he wanted and obey this plan. He led Miley upstairs before she could protest to her father.

"Miley, look what I brought." Jake pulled out a condom out of his pocket. Miley almost threw up and turned away. "Jake! I don't want to have sex. I'm saving myself for marriage. It's the pure and righteous thing to do."

Jake looked angry and hurt. "Fine, then…" He got down on one knee and took her hand. Miley was disgusted and confused, all at the same time. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Miley, will you marry me?" Jake asked sincerely. "I have to have parental consent. Not that I want to."

"Fine, you're either going to have to break your little 'no sex before marriage' rule or break the 'no marriage without consent' rule," Jake said as though this were completely reasonable. An idea formed in Miley's head. She smiled deviously. "Alright, I chose sex before marriage." Jake smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way." Miley tickled under his chin. "Let me just…prepare myself." She kissed him on the lips and sauntered to the bathroom. On her way out, she grabbed her laundry basket without Jake noticing.

When she got in the bathroom, she picked an outfit out from her semi-dirty clothes. Then she rushed downstairs, showed her father, and turned to go back upstairs. "Wait a second. Jake's still upstairs!" her father observed. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. I'll change in this bathroom," Miley said honestly. She crossed the room and changed into the outfit she'd picked out: dark wash jean shorts (they were a little too small on here, and sort of tight, but the only reasonably clean thing she could find) and a halter top that was a little short. She then realized, if she was going to make a run for it, she'd have to get her cell phone. And that was in her room. Maybe she'd think of another excuse when she got to the top of the stairs?

Miley sprinted to the door of her room silently and reached an arm in. She was so close to grabbing the cell phone on the desk when Jake whipped around and saw her. He'd been busy fixing his hair.

"Hey, Miley," he said coolly. "Are you ready?" "Um, just a minute more," Miley said. "I just have to grab my phone." Jake looked puzzled. "Why?" Before Miley gave him an answer, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Miley wondered why just a kiss wasn't enough for most guys? Why did they have to take advantage of girls? He examined her outfit. "Ooh, very hot. That halter top is pretty low, isn't it? And those shorts are tight!"

Miley silent-screamed. He'd completely misinterpreted the reason for her outfit. Was that a good or bad thing? "I really have to go do that thing and then I'll be ready," Miley said, realizing she was sort of pleading. He rolled his eyes and said, "No more waiting. I've been waiting months and months. Let's go." He slammed Miley on the bed and kissed her fiercely. Miley wiggled and squirmed, trying to make it uncomfortable for him. He moved his arms down, grabbing her waist, and then, right as he started down lower. Miley gained control and broke free.

"See?" Jake said. "Isn't it nice?" Nice was the last word that came to Miley's mind. Wrong, disgusted, twisted, illegal, perverted…Those were the words she used to describe what had just happened. Before she could say this to him, though, he'd already grabbed her and began where he'd left off. But this time, Miley could feel him discreetly pulling up her halter top. She had to stop him. There had to be a way! She looked and saw her phone still in her hand. He was too strong, she couldn't stop him from peeling her shirt off, but at least she wouldn't allow him to reach her bra clasp. While he attempted to, she used one eye to peer at her cell phone.

She turned the sound off and punched buttons. Soon, she had a text message prepared. It read, "**Dad: Help me! Jake is abusing me and I can't stop him. Get up here, now! I need you! Miley.**" It wasn't exactly the text message most parents would want to receive, but Miley was desperate. She mashed the center button and a message popped up, telling her that her mail was sent. She heard her father's cell phone coming from downstairs, and she heard his angry bellow. Thankfully, Jake didn't, as he was still attempting to get further, but couldn't, since Miley was thrashing around, making it physically impossible.

Footsteps charged up the stairs and the door flung open. Immediately Mr. Stewart pulled Jake off of Miley. "What are you _doing?" _he screamed. Jake looked dignified as he explained, "I was just having some fun." Miley scampered to her father's side. "_Fun? _Abusing my daughter is what you call _fun? _That's it." Mr. Stewart dialed the police's number and explained the situation to them while Miley looked away from Jake's angry and begging eyes.

When Mr. Stewart hung up the phone, he said to Jake, "The police are coming to pick you up. Your parents will meet you down at the station, and we'll see how it goes from there." Mr. Stewart grabbed Jake's arms and folded them behind Jake's back. "You can't do this to me. I'm Jake Ryan. Besides, it doesn't matter, I can just do this to one of my other girlfriends."

Miley froze and tears rolled down her face. But then, they stopped. She was kind of glad to be rid of him. In fact, she was incredibly happy! She waved goodbye tauntingly as Jake was hauled forcibly down the stairs.

"I will be back!" he screamed. "I promise you, Miley, _I will be back!"_

**I might possibly make this part one in a series. It depends on how people like it. :-D Review! **


End file.
